The Fight for Justice
by Blackbelt49
Summary: Mario has to team up with Jimmy Neutron, The Scooby Doo Gang and many more people to defeat Bowser and save Peach.
1. Chapter 1: Gotta Blast

**The Battle For Justice**

**Featuring Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Mario, Peach, Bowser, The Scooby Doo Gang and Many More People. **

**Chapter 1: Gotta Blast**

It was time for Princess Peaches birthday party. Mario bought her a flat-screen television that was over $1,000. But as Mario entered the view of the castle he once again saw Bowser. Bower was putting the finishing touches on this big new invention. "Bowser what are you up to now, Mario asked?"

"I'm putting the finishing touches on Peaches birthday present Mario. See I'm not always bad." Mario did not believe Bower for 1 moment. Mario went up to the front door of the castle and tried to open it. It was locked. Mario tried the back door but it was locked to. So Mario grabbed a ladder and climbed up it to Peaches bedroom window.

Mario peered inside. Peach was asleep in her bed. Mario was just about to knock on the window when the ground shook making Mario fall to the ground. Mario looked up to see the castle being lifted off the ground. Mario ran around to the front of the castle. He was right! Bowser was up to no good.

The castle went zooming through Bowser's invention. "Moo-auhh-auhh! You fell for my good act. Say good-bye to Peach Mario!" Bowser went through his invention seconds before it disappeared. Mario knew he had to save his sweetheart Peach. But how could he catch them when he did not have Bowser's invention? His answer was hiding behind a sycamore tree.

Mario ran over to the sycamore tree to see Professor E. Gadd cowering. "Professor thank goodness I found you. I need you to build a invention exactly likes Bowser's."

"I don't know. I did not really get a good look at it."

"Come on Professor your my only hope in saving my (cough) sweetheart."

"Your what?"

"My sweetheart OK."

"Well I guess I could build a replica. I always help people who want to be reunited with their true love."  
"E. Gadd if you tell anybody that I have a secret crush on Peach I'll do the unthinkable."

"Don't worry Mario your secret is safe with me." So Mario and E. Gadd headed over to E. Gadd's garage where he built a portal device in less than 2 hours. "OK Mario the machine is built any ready to go. Now since I do not know where Bowser went to exactly I have to set the portal for where I think he went to." E. Gadd punched some codes into the portals computer. "Now there should be another portal somewhere where your going. All you have to do is find Bowser, defeat him, get Peach, find the portal and walla you to should come back here."

"Well I'm off Professor." Mario jumped through the portal. Mario appeared in this laboratory filled with all sorts of cool gadgets. The laboratory belonged to the famous: Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. Jimmy was working on his rocket.

"Well Goddard my rockets engines have improved by 17% thanks to my new boosters. All I have to do is install the auto-pilot feature and we'll be in business." Jimmy turned around to see Mario trying to open the laboratory door. "Goddard intruder alert! Defense mode!" Goddard brought this huge missile launcher out of his back.

"What I'm not an intruder. Professor E. Gadd's portal machine put me in here I swear!"

"Cool your Professor built a portal machine. Well than what brings you to Retroville?" Mario told Jimmy everything that happened to him. "I see. Well you shouldn't be standing in here when you have a princess to save. Come on we can look for here in my hovercart." Jimmy and Mario got in the hovercart and flew off to downtown Retroville.

Meanwhile Bowser was in the Candy Bar eating a huge sundae while everybody was cowering in the corner. "Well Retroville after I finish my sundae I'm going to go destroy the mayor making this Bowserville!" Inside Peaches castle Peach had woken up from her nap.

"(Yawn) That was a nice nap. Now I can unlock the castle doors because guests will be arriving any moment now for my birthday party." Peach tried opening the front door but it would not budge. She tried the back door but she received the same result. Peach looked out the window to see this strange new place. She opened the window and screamed:"MARIO!"

Mario heard Peaches cry. "Jimmy I heard Peaches cry. She must be in that direction." Mario pointed to the north.

"That's the direction of the Candy Bar." Jimmy landed the hovercart in the Candy Bars parking lot. Mario got out of the hovercart and ran up to the castle.

"Peach its me Mario. I'm here to save you!" Peach looked out her window to see Mario standing there. "Peach if you can find a rope you can climb out your window and we can run off before Bowser comes back."

"OK Mario!" It took Peach only 4 minutes to find a rope. She then opened her window, threw the rope over the window and began to climb out of her window. Inside the Candy Bar Bowser saw what was going on. Bowser pulled out this remote-control and pressed this red button on it. Outside the castle began to shake and rumble.

Then this portal opened and the castle along with Peach got swept up in the portal. "Muhh-aah-aah! Mario you managed to find me. But Peach has been taken somewhere else." Bowser came out of the Candy Bar and jumped into the portal.

"Jimmy thanks for your help. I have to go follow them."

"Wait I want to come to!"

"OK!" The 2 got inside the hovercraft and flew through the portal.

**Chapter 2 Mario Where are you? **

The hovercraft appeared outside this grocery store. "Where do you think we ended up Jimmy?"

"I have no clue Mario?" Just then Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne and Scooby Doo exited the grocery store.

"Wow Scoob we sure did buy a lot."

"Rah re rid Raggy."

"Shaggy, Scooby that is the last time we bring you to the grocery store."

"Like why Fred?"

"Look at this receipt. I payed over $500 just on boxes of Scooby Snacks." The gang got to the Mystery Machine to see Mario and Jimmy.

"What are you guys doing snooping around are van, Velma asked?" Mario told Mystery Inc. everything that had happened with Jimmy adding in parts Mario left out.

"Well we'll help you guys catch this "Bowser" guy of yours right gang." Everybody except Shaggy and Scooby said yes.

"Scooby, Shaggy are you guys going to help us capture Bowser?"

"Uh Fred we don't go near scary monsters."

"Will you guys help if you guys each get a box of Scooby Snacks, Daphne asked?"

"Yes, they both said in unison."

"Guys lets see if Bowser is hiding out in the old abandoned house on the edge of town."

"But that place has ghosts and zombies living in it Fred, Shaggy said."

"Quite being such a scarey cat Shaggy, Velma said." Jimmy and Mario got inside the Mystery Machine. Then the Mystery Machine headed off for the old abandoned house. Once there Fred decided to have everybody split up into 2 groups. Group 1: Shaggy, Scooby, Jimmy and Mario. Group 2: Fred, Velma and Daphne. Group 1 went to go look inside the house while Group 2 would look in the playground next to the house.

Inside the house Shaggy and Scooby decided to go look inside the kitchen (and even grab a bite to eat.) Mario and Jimmy agreed to go look in the kitchen. While Group 1 headed for the kitchen Group 2 was looking all around the playground. Daphne was tired so she decided to sit down on the sandbox. As she sat down on the sandbox the bottom gave away making Daphne fall down. Then the bottom returned. Inside the kitchen Shaggy and Scooby were searching every nook and cranny for food.

Mario and Jimmy were searching everywhere for Bowser. Mario opened the freezer to see if Bowser was in there. The minute Mario opened the freezer the Abominable Snowman jumped out. "Zoinks its the Abominable Snowman!" Everybody ran out of the kitchen. Meanwhile Fred and Velma were searching for Daphne.

"I wonder where she could be Fred."

"Knowing Daphne she probably went to put on make-up, Fred joked."

"Your probably right Fred. Lets keep looking for Bowser." Back inside the house Shaggy and Scooby were running down this hallway trying to get away from the Abominable Snowman when the floor gave away. The two fell and landed with a thud on this cement floor.

"Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning." Meanwhile Daphne heard voices coming from this hallway to her right. She ran down it to see Shaggy and Scooby.

"Shaggy, Scooby how did you guys get down here?"

"Like 1 minute we were running away from the Abominable Snowman the next we're falling down into some catacombs." Back inside the house Mario and Jimmy hid in this bedroom. The 2 look at the bed to see Bowser sleeping on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Mario Where are You?

**The Battle For Justice**

**Featuring Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Mario, Peach, Bowser, The Scooby Doo Gang and Many More People. **

**Chapter 1: Gotta Blast**

It was time for Princess Peaches birthday party. Mario bought her a flat-screen television that was over $1,000. But as Mario entered the view of the castle he once again saw Bowser. Bower was putting the finishing touches on this big new invention. "Bowser what are you up to now, Mario asked?"

"I'm putting the finishing touches on Peaches birthday present Mario. See I'm not always bad." Mario did not believe Bower for 1 moment. Mario went up to the front door of the castle and tried to open it. It was locked. Mario tried the back door but it was locked to. So Mario grabbed a ladder and climbed up it to Peaches bedroom window.

Mario peered inside. Peach was asleep in her bed. Mario was just about to knock on the window when the ground shook making Mario fall to the ground. Mario looked up to see the castle being lifted off the ground. Mario ran around to the front of the castle. He was right! Bowser was up to no good.

The castle went zooming through Bowser's invention. "Moo-auhh-auhh! You fell for my good act. Say good-bye to Peach Mario!" Bowser went through his invention seconds before it disappeared. Mario knew he had to save his sweetheart Peach. But how could he catch them when he did not have Bowser's invention? His answer was hiding behind a sycamore tree.

Mario ran over to the sycamore tree to see Professor E. Gadd cowering. "Professor thank goodness I found you. I need you to build a invention exactly likes Bowser's."

"I don't know. I did not really get a good look at it."

"Come on Professor your my only hope in saving my (cough) sweetheart."

"Your what?"

"My sweetheart OK."

"Well I guess I could build a replica. I always help people who want to be reunited with their true love."  
"E. Gadd if you tell anybody that I have a secret crush on Peach I'll do the unthinkable."

"Don't worry Mario your secret is safe with me." So Mario and E. Gadd headed over to E. Gadd's garage where he built a portal device in less than 2 hours. "OK Mario the machine is built any ready to go. Now since I do not know where Bowser went to exactly I have to set the portal for where I think he went to." E. Gadd punched some codes into the portals computer. "Now there should be another portal somewhere where your going. All you have to do is find Bowser, defeat him, get Peach, find the portal and walla you to should come back here."

"Well I'm off Professor." Mario jumped through the portal. Mario appeared in this laboratory filled with all sorts of cool gadgets. The laboratory belonged to the famous: Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. Jimmy was working on his rocket.

"Well Goddard my rockets engines have improved by 17% thanks to my new boosters. All I have to do is install the auto-pilot feature and we'll be in business." Jimmy turned around to see Mario trying to open the laboratory door. "Goddard intruder alert! Defense mode!" Goddard brought this huge missile launcher out of his back.

"What I'm not an intruder. Professor E. Gadd's portal machine put me in here I swear!"

"Cool your Professor built a portal machine. Well than what brings you to Retroville?" Mario told Jimmy everything that happened to him. "I see. Well you shouldn't be standing in here when you have a princess to save. Come on we can look for here in my hovercart." Jimmy and Mario got in the hovercart and flew off to downtown Retroville.

Meanwhile Bowser was in the Candy Bar eating a huge sundae while everybody was cowering in the corner. "Well Retroville after I finish my sundae I'm going to go destroy the mayor making this Bowserville!" Inside Peaches castle Peach had woken up from her nap.

"(Yawn) That was a nice nap. Now I can unlock the castle doors because guests will be arriving any moment now for my birthday party." Peach tried opening the front door but it would not budge. She tried the back door but she received the same result. Peach looked out the window to see this strange new place. She opened the window and screamed:"MARIO!"

Mario heard Peaches cry. "Jimmy I heard Peaches cry. She must be in that direction." Mario pointed to the north.

"That's the direction of the Candy Bar." Jimmy landed the hovercart in the Candy Bars parking lot. Mario got out of the hovercart and ran up to the castle.

"Peach its me Mario. I'm here to save you!" Peach looked out her window to see Mario standing there. "Peach if you can find a rope you can climb out your window and we can run off before Bowser comes back."

"OK Mario!" It took Peach only 4 minutes to find a rope. She then opened her window, threw the rope over the window and began to climb out of her window. Inside the Candy Bar Bowser saw what was going on. Bowser pulled out this remote-control and pressed this red button on it. Outside the castle began to shake and rumble.

Then this portal opened and the castle along with Peach got swept up in the portal. "Muhh-aah-aah! Mario you managed to find me. But Peach has been taken somewhere else." Bowser came out of the Candy Bar and jumped into the portal.

"Jimmy thanks for your help. I have to go follow them."

"Wait I want to come to!"

"OK!" The 2 got inside the hovercraft and flew through the portal.

**Chapter 2 Mario Where are you? **

The hovercraft appeared outside this grocery store. "Where do you think we ended up Jimmy?"

"I have no clue Mario?" Just then Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne and Scooby Doo exited the grocery store.

"Wow Scoob we sure did buy a lot."

"Rah re rid Raggy."

"Shaggy, Scooby that is the last time we bring you to the grocery store."

"Like why Fred?"

"Look at this receipt. I payed over $500 just on boxes of Scooby Snacks." The gang got to the Mystery Machine to see Mario and Jimmy.

"What are you guys doing snooping around are van, Velma asked?" Mario told Mystery Inc. everything that had happened with Jimmy adding in parts Mario left out.

"Well we'll help you guys catch this "Bowser" guy of yours right gang." Everybody except Shaggy and Scooby said yes.

"Scooby, Shaggy are you guys going to help us capture Bowser?"

"Uh Fred we don't go near scary monsters."

"Will you guys help if you guys each get a box of Scooby Snacks, Daphne asked?"

"Yes, they both said in unison."

"Guys lets see if Bowser is hiding out in the old abandoned house on the edge of town."

"But that place has ghosts and zombies living in it Fred, Shaggy said."

"Quite being such a scarey cat Shaggy, Velma said." Jimmy and Mario got inside the Mystery Machine. Then the Mystery Machine headed off for the old abandoned house. Once there Fred decided to have everybody split up into 2 groups. Group 1: Shaggy, Scooby, Jimmy and Mario. Group 2: Fred, Velma and Daphne. Group 1 went to go look inside the house while Group 2 would look in the playground next to the house.

Inside the house Shaggy and Scooby decided to go look inside the kitchen (and even grab a bite to eat.) Mario and Jimmy agreed to go look in the kitchen. While Group 1 headed for the kitchen Group 2 was looking all around the playground. Daphne was tired so she decided to sit down on the sandbox. As she sat down on the sandbox the bottom gave away making Daphne fall down. Then the bottom returned. Inside the kitchen Shaggy and Scooby were searching every nook and cranny for food.

Mario and Jimmy were searching everywhere for Bowser. Mario opened the freezer to see if Bowser was in there. The minute Mario opened the freezer the Abominable Snowman jumped out. "Zoinks its the Abominable Snowman!" Everybody ran out of the kitchen. Meanwhile Fred and Velma were searching for Daphne.

"I wonder where she could be Fred."

"Knowing Daphne she probably went to put on make-up, Fred joked."

"Your probably right Fred. Lets keep looking for Bowser." Back inside the house Shaggy and Scooby were running down this hallway trying to get away from the Abominable Snowman when the floor gave away. The two fell and landed with a thud on this cement floor.

"Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning." Meanwhile Daphne heard voices coming from this hallway to her right. She ran down it to see Shaggy and Scooby.

"Shaggy, Scooby how did you guys get down here?"

"Like 1 minute we were running away from the Abominable Snowman the next we're falling down into some catacombs." Back inside the house Mario and Jimmy hid in this bedroom. The 2 look at the bed to see Bowser sleeping on it.


	3. Chapter 3: Mario Squarepants

**The Battle For Justice**

**Featuring Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Mario, Peach, Bowser, The Scooby Doo Gang and Many More People. **

**Chapter 1: Gotta Blast**

It was time for Princess Peaches birthday party. Mario bought her a flat-screen television that was over $1,000. But as Mario entered the view of the castle he once again saw Bowser. Bower was putting the finishing touches on this big new invention. "Bowser what are you up to now, Mario asked?"

"I'm putting the finishing touches on Peaches birthday present Mario. See I'm not always bad." Mario did not believe Bower for 1 moment. Mario went up to the front door of the castle and tried to open it. It was locked. Mario tried the back door but it was locked to. So Mario grabbed a ladder and climbed up it to Peaches bedroom window.

Mario peered inside. Peach was asleep in her bed. Mario was just about to knock on the window when the ground shook making Mario fall to the ground. Mario looked up to see the castle being lifted off the ground. Mario ran around to the front of the castle. He was right! Bowser was up to no good.

The castle went zooming through Bowser's invention. "Moo-auhh-auhh! You fell for my good act. Say good-bye to Peach Mario!" Bowser went through his invention seconds before it disappeared. Mario knew he had to save his sweetheart Peach. But how could he catch them when he did not have Bowser's invention? His answer was hiding behind a sycamore tree.

Mario ran over to the sycamore tree to see Professor E. Gadd cowering. "Professor thank goodness I found you. I need you to build a invention exactly likes Bowser's."

"I don't know. I did not really get a good look at it."

"Come on Professor your my only hope in saving my (cough) sweetheart."

"Your what?"

"My sweetheart OK."

"Well I guess I could build a replica. I always help people who want to be reunited with their true love."  
"E. Gadd if you tell anybody that I have a secret crush on Peach I'll do the unthinkable."

"Don't worry Mario your secret is safe with me." So Mario and E. Gadd headed over to E. Gadd's garage where he built a portal device in less than 2 hours. "OK Mario the machine is built any ready to go. Now since I do not know where Bowser went to exactly I have to set the portal for where I think he went to." E. Gadd punched some codes into the portals computer. "Now there should be another portal somewhere where your going. All you have to do is find Bowser, defeat him, get Peach, find the portal and walla you to should come back here."

"Well I'm off Professor." Mario jumped through the portal. Mario appeared in this laboratory filled with all sorts of cool gadgets. The laboratory belonged to the famous: Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. Jimmy was working on his rocket.

"Well Goddard my rockets engines have improved by 17% thanks to my new boosters. All I have to do is install the auto-pilot feature and we'll be in business." Jimmy turned around to see Mario trying to open the laboratory door. "Goddard intruder alert! Defense mode!" Goddard brought this huge missile launcher out of his back.

"What I'm not an intruder. Professor E. Gadd's portal machine put me in here I swear!"

"Cool your Professor built a portal machine. Well than what brings you to Retroville?" Mario told Jimmy everything that happened to him. "I see. Well you shouldn't be standing in here when you have a princess to save. Come on we can look for here in my hovercart." Jimmy and Mario got in the hovercart and flew off to downtown Retroville.

Meanwhile Bowser was in the Candy Bar eating a huge sundae while everybody was cowering in the corner. "Well Retroville after I finish my sundae I'm going to go destroy the mayor making this Bowserville!" Inside Peaches castle Peach had woken up from her nap.

"(Yawn) That was a nice nap. Now I can unlock the castle doors because guests will be arriving any moment now for my birthday party." Peach tried opening the front door but it would not budge. She tried the back door but she received the same result. Peach looked out the window to see this strange new place. She opened the window and screamed:"MARIO!"

Mario heard Peaches cry. "Jimmy I heard Peaches cry. She must be in that direction." Mario pointed to the north.

"That's the direction of the Candy Bar." Jimmy landed the hovercart in the Candy Bars parking lot. Mario got out of the hovercart and ran up to the castle.

"Peach its me Mario. I'm here to save you!" Peach looked out her window to see Mario standing there. "Peach if you can find a rope you can climb out your window and we can run off before Bowser comes back."

"OK Mario!" It took Peach only 4 minutes to find a rope. She then opened her window, threw the rope over the window and began to climb out of her window. Inside the Candy Bar Bowser saw what was going on. Bowser pulled out this remote-control and pressed this red button on it. Outside the castle began to shake and rumble.

Then this portal opened and the castle along with Peach got swept up in the portal. "Muhh-aah-aah! Mario you managed to find me. But Peach has been taken somewhere else." Bowser came out of the Candy Bar and jumped into the portal.

"Jimmy thanks for your help. I have to go follow them."

"Wait I want to come to!"

"OK!" The 2 got inside the hovercraft and flew through the portal.

**Chapter 2 Mario Where are you? **

The hovercraft appeared outside this grocery store. "Where do you think we ended up Jimmy?"

"I have no clue Mario?" Just then Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne and Scooby Doo exited the grocery store.

"Wow Scoob we sure did buy a lot."

"Rah re rid Raggy."

"Shaggy, Scooby that is the last time we bring you to the grocery store."

"Like why Fred?"

"Look at this receipt. I payed over $500 just on boxes of Scooby Snacks." The gang got to the Mystery Machine to see Mario and Jimmy.

"What are you guys doing snooping around are van, Velma asked?" Mario told Mystery Inc. everything that had happened with Jimmy adding in parts Mario left out.

"Well we'll help you guys catch this "Bowser" guy of yours right gang." Everybody except Shaggy and Scooby said yes.

"Scooby, Shaggy are you guys going to help us capture Bowser?"

"Uh Fred we don't go near scary monsters."

"Will you guys help if you guys each get a box of Scooby Snacks, Daphne asked?"

"Yes, they both said in unison."

"Guys lets see if Bowser is hiding out in the old abandoned house on the edge of town."

"But that place has ghosts and zombies living in it Fred, Shaggy said."

"Quite being such a scarey cat Shaggy, Velma said." Jimmy and Mario got inside the Mystery Machine. Then the Mystery Machine headed off for the old abandoned house. Once there Fred decided to have everybody split up into 2 groups. Group 1: Shaggy, Scooby, Jimmy and Mario. Group 2: Fred, Velma and Daphne. Group 1 went to go look inside the house while Group 2 would look in the playground next to the house.

Inside the house Shaggy and Scooby decided to go look inside the kitchen (and even grab a bite to eat.) Mario and Jimmy agreed to go look in the kitchen. While Group 1 headed for the kitchen Group 2 was looking all around the playground. Daphne was tired so she decided to sit down on the sandbox. As she sat down on the sandbox the bottom gave away making Daphne fall down. Then the bottom returned. Inside the kitchen Shaggy and Scooby were searching every nook and cranny for food.

Mario and Jimmy were searching everywhere for Bowser. Mario opened the freezer to see if Bowser was in there. The minute Mario opened the freezer the Abominable Snowman jumped out. "Zoinks its the Abominable Snowman!" Everybody ran out of the kitchen. Meanwhile Fred and Velma were searching for Daphne.

"I wonder where she could be Fred."

"Knowing Daphne she probably went to put on make-up, Fred joked."

"Your probably right Fred. Lets keep looking for Bowser." Back inside the house Shaggy and Scooby were running down this hallway trying to get away from the Abominable Snowman when the floor gave away. The two fell and landed with a thud on this cement floor.

"Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning." Meanwhile Daphne heard voices coming from this hallway to her right. She ran down it to see Shaggy and Scooby.

"Shaggy, Scooby how did you guys get down here?"

"Like 1 minute we were running away from the Abominable Snowman the next we're falling down into some catacombs." Back inside the house Mario and Jimmy hid in this bedroom. The 2 look at the bed to see Bowser sleeping on it.


End file.
